


Healing for the soul

by kikyu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of kidnapping and drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikyu/pseuds/kikyu
Summary: Victor was found in a terrible condition after being kidnapped.





	Healing for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to soothe my own soul from reading a very unpleasant doujinshi, please don't ask what is it cause I won't answer it. For you who knew this and also got a trauma from reading it, I hope it can help soothing your soul a little bit. I tried to make it as realistic as I can, so there'll be some tears but I did my best. God bless all your soul <3
> 
> I don't hate or have anything against the doujinka <3

Yuuri was simply breaking there, into million pieces, seeing the love of his life he had been searching for all these years now lying on the hospital bed. It was supposed to be heaven to find him again, but it turned out to be the worst nightmare he had ever seen. Yurio was beyond furious, he cursed the hell out of whoever did this to Viktor, he swore he would kill them with his own hands and send them straight to hell. It was Otabek who held his tiny figure and calmed him down with whatever he whispered into Yurio's ear, until he ended up bursting into tears between Otabek's arms, still cursing in a heartbreaking sobs.

Viktor was found but the criminal wasn't, police still working hard to solve the case. Because of Viktor's condition which is mentally and physically bad, the news had been suspended and only his family and close friends knew the truth. Everyone was in a mess when they saw him, it was indescribable how they felt inside.

Viktor was found unconscious and haven't woke up even after 2 weeks had been passed, he was badly injured and drugged, he was almost at his limit. Yuuri was always on his side the whole time, taking care of him, praying and praying for whoever exists up there who can bring his Viktor back.

"Viktor..," he caress Viktor's cheek and then kissing his forehead, calling him wishing he could hear. He wanted Viktor to know that he is home, he is safe. Tears began to fall again for the millionth of time from Yuuri's eyes, why did this happen, what should he do to make his Viktor come back? His head fell on Viktor's chest, he reached his arm for Viktor's and held it tight, he needed to be strong for Viktor.

He jolted a bit when a hand rested on his shoulder, he lifted up his face and saw Yurio, along with Otabek behind him. They always brought him change of clothes and food, keep telling him to take a good care of himself too. Otabek was the most calm of the three of them and lately he's been talking a lot more than he usually did to help the other two coping with all of this. He often stayed for some days in the hostipal to accompany Yuuri, sometimes without telling Yurio, he didn't want him to be too tired, cause Yurio is the most emotional of those three.

"Katsudon, the one who kidnapped him was found, he committed suicide, he's in hell already, leave the rest to the devils," Yurio gritted his teeth while telling Yuuri the news, he was trying to be calm, his other hand still being grasped tightly in Otabek's hand all the way from home.

"The rest of them has been sent to jail, they still searching if there's still another people from the CCTV records around the area and undercover investigations," Otabek continued while serving the food for them. Yuuri only nodded, his heart had gone numb for them, he didn't care anymore, the devil or god would give them the best payback. But the news somehow did give him a little relieve.

"Let's eat," Otabek gave the two his homemade breakfast, sandwich and some soup, then ate his own in silence. 

"Thank you Otabek, for the meals and all," said Yuuri softly, his voice a bit hoarse from crying.

"No problem," he said shortly.

"…ri," everyone suddenly froze and turned their head to see Viktor.

"Yuu… ri…," his voice was very hoarse but it's definitely him calling Yuuri. Otabek immediately called the medics.

"Viktor.. Viktor… I'm here Viktor…" Yuuri's face was so close to Viktor, he wanted to see those blue irises so bad. He's starting to sob uncontrollably still calling Viktor's name. Yurio on the other side of the bed was staring at him, screaming internally for him to wake up and smile like a dork he always been.

"Yuu…," his eyes started to flutter opened, revealing the color of the ocean to the soft morning light. It was when the medics came to check him up, he had awoken.

***

"Yuuri.. Yuuri..," a low voice woke Yuuri up from his slumber, he reached out for the man beside him pulling him into his embrace.

"Yes Viktor, I'm here," he whispered into Viktor's ear, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yuurii..," Viktor started to sob a bit. He was having nightmare again.

"Hey Viktor, Viktor, wake up," Yuuri shook his shoulder lightly.

"Viktor.. I'm right here, wake up, love," Yuuri kept on shaking him while showering his face with kisses.

"Yuuri?" Viktor opened his tearful eyes and met Yuuri's.

"Yes, I'm here Viktor," Yuuri smiled while keep caressing his face.

"I'll always be here," they pulled each other into a tight hug, sniffling until they fell asleep again.

It was months after Viktor was found. He got routine psychological and medical therapy and kept on getting better. At the beginning the only word that came out from his mouth is "Yuuri", it's still the word he speaks the most up till now. He already came back to their house and live with Yuuri again. He still often got nightmares but Yuuri was always there by his side to wake him up and hold him tight. The drugs were almost cleansed from his body but he's still weak. His friends always came over for dinner, playing games or simply chat. They were successfully bringing the smile back on Viktor's face again. And Yuuri was so thankful for everyone, they also helped them a lot in everything they can, they knew Yuuri also need support and they're doing their best for their beloved duo. Yurio insisted to rent the flat next door in case anything happen, since it was fortunately empty, so he moved in with Otabek.

One morning Viktor woke up from the warm sunlight on his face. He brought his hand up to cover his face from the sunlight and a gold shimmering thing reflected it. He looked at his hands, a golden ring around his finger. A Christmas eve flooded his memory, his lips instantly curved into a smile while remembering Yuuri's red cheeks and nose from the cold or maybe something else. He turned his head to his side, to a black haired Japanese who was crazily drunk at that one banquet, begging him to be his coach but ended up forgetting it all. Sunlight was all over his face but he didn't wake up at all, still snoring softly, his hand on Viktor's stomach, his head so close to his. A single tear escaped Viktor's eye but he wiped it off, no he wasn't sad, not anymore. He was happy, Yuuri was there, what else he needed?

"Viktor?" Yuuri opened his eyes to find Viktor rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Viktor, what happened? I'm here, Viktor," Yuuri pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"No.. Yuuri..," he pushed Yuuri to look at his face. 

"Viktor?"

"Yuuri.. I'm back," the smile Yuuri loves the most, the warm sunlight, the morning breeze, brought the tears back again to his eyes. But there's no more dagger in his chest, there's no more lump in his throat. There's only warmth spreading all over from his chest through his whole body to the tips of his fingers and his red nose.

"Welcome home, Viktor," he placed a chaste kiss on Viktor's lips, Viktor's nose, Viktor's forehead, Viktor's hands.

"Viktor... Will you marry me?"

***

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy that a lot of you like what I wrote, thanks for the comments I'm new to this and your feedback means so much for me, feel free to share this fanfiction to anyone who you know suffering the same feeling, let's spread the love! Love always win! I love you all!
> 
> I really appreciate all your support and I've read all the comments and it really moves me, thank you so much for your kind words, I love you all!


End file.
